Love Simulacrum
by Evil Detective
Summary: Diana has had enough of her family's pressure, and she has chosen to left the Cavendish family. She met Akko, who saved her life, and she vows to pay her back for saving her. Diana/Akko AU


Love Simulacrum

A/n: Eh… Kobayashi chi no maid dragon x Little Witch Academia x Kuroshitsuji.

AU, in which Diana and Akko is… on their twenties? And Akko doesn't apply to Luna Nova. And stuff.

… nuff said

EEEEEEHHHHHH title is tentative. Idk what the title should be – better than Miss Kagari's Witch Maid or Witch Butler I think /EH

My first LWA fic! (I've always wanted to write one)

I need to update my other Frozen fic especially the commissioned one orz. Expect Blood Rush update soon I guess (when?) w

* * *

Chapter 01: Fateful Encounter

...

She has had enough.

Diana Cavendish has done everything her family has ever asked, including being a perfect child, and finishing her education from Luna Nova with the cum laude score.

But apparently, it's still not enough for them.

She asked her- well, they never asked, more like they arranged marriage between her and her childhood friend, Andrew Hanbridge.

Without her consent and her knowledge.

Diana refused, telling them that she is not in love with him, which is surprising, since her family thinks that she got along well with him.

Diana shot her father a look, before telling him that he should cancel the wedding.

He refused, saying that it's already arranged.

Diana sighed, before she said she gave up.

Her father thinks that she has given up on refusing the proposal, until she continued;

"I give up being a Cavendish. I think I shall take my leave, father." And off she goes, after quickly chants a teleportation magic.

Diana teleported herself on her room and brought everything that's necessary for her, such as her IDs, passports, and purse contains money in a bag.

She grabbed her broom and flew to leave the Cavendish mansion, never look back.

...

Kagari Atsuko is bored.

All she sees are snow, snow and more snow.

Well, she's currently in Switzerland in winter vacation, and is getting bored of skiing.

She started to regret her decision to have a private holiday on her own holiday cabin, since it's so… empty.

She starts to get lonely.

She frowns before she storms off.

It is supposed to be a holiday, so she should enjoy it as much as she can!

… after all, she will get back to work on Monday, and that thought alone makes her groan.

Akko immediately went out, and didn't wear a ski gear since she wanted to build a snowman.

It is such childish action, but Akko, despite her appearance is a child at heart.

Especially since her parents never allow her to engage in 'meaningless fun activities' until she's done with all her works.

Well, they are gone now, so she could enjoy as much fun activities as she wants.

But for some reason it doesn't look as fun as the brochures and trip offer she saw on the internet.

Because she had no one she could share the fun with.

Akko remembered while she was not exactly a socializing type (since she was unable to go to parties since her parents forbid her), she was making a lot of friends back then.

But she is never able to make best friends.

Although she always wants one.

Atsuko Kagari, no best friends, and definitely no lover.

Her only friends are from other corporations such as Sucy from Manbavaran _Pharmaceuticals,_ Lotte Yanson from Finland who runs her family's magic shop, and Anna Arendelle the vice-CEO from Arendelle enterprises.

Akko sighs, lamenting on how sucks her life is.

Well, it's not like a companion for her would fall from the sky anyway-

Akko blinked, and just as she thinks of it, she saw a girl is falling off the sky.

"Eh!?" She yelled, wondering just how come the girl is appearing out of nowhere.

… and is that a broom?

 _'Is she a witch?'_ Akko thought, before dismissing it, since it's important that she catches her.

She ran to her aid, wanting to catch her before she falls, until she stumbled on a pebble and fell face first.

Akko knew that her nose is bleeding, but she ignored the pain and rushed since the unknown girl hasn't fallen.

Somehow, she managed to catch the girl and stumbled backwards into freshly fallen snow.

Akko winced. Her arms, back and nose hurt as hell, but this girl's safety is more important.

She looked asleep, although Akko knew better that the girl might be fainted and is suffering from hypothermia since she is shivering and her body is cold.

The blonde girl she saved only wore light clothes, and she saw a bag fell beside her.

"… Ah, must be her belonging." Akko said, before standing up, even if her back hurt like hell.

She brought her in and put her in bed.

"Let's see, first aid for hypothermia..." Akko googled, and nodding as she saw the stranger's condition.

"…I have to remove her clothing." Akko gulps, since she felt uncomfortable undressing an unconscious person.

"This is totally okay, it's for her health after all." Akko excused herself and repeat it, and she is blushing rapidly as she undressed the beauty's clothes.

 _'Her skin is so soft.'_ Akko thoughts, as her arm came into contact with the girl's torso.

After some ogling, Akko managed to undress her and wiped the water off her by using a towel. Afterwards, she wraps a warm blanket around her.

Akko then walks out to retrieve the stranger's bag and her broom.

 _'She's not breathing!?'_ Akko notices and begins to panic. "W-what to do, ah-"

The website suggested that she has to give her a CPR just in case she has trouble breathing.

Akko shakes her head since she blushed at the thought of having to kiss her. Well, performing a CPR on her- but their lips will touch so-

Akko performed a CPR as best as she can, thankfully the internet isn't lagging since she installed a hi-speed internet connection, just in case she wants to play DOTA2.

She stopped as she saw the stranger stirred, and is happy that she regained her consciousness.

Upon viewing a stranger's face that's too close for her own comfort, she pushed her away.

"Oww." Akko fall with a thud.

"Ah…" The stranger mouthed. "My apologies." She apologized formally.

The blonde then observing the surroundings, before realizing that she's… indeed fully nude.

Like a newborn baby.

She blushed and grabbed a nearest blanket to wrap her body.

"W-wha!?" She wondered, looking at Akko for some kind of explanation.

"W-well, you got a hypothermia and your clothes are wet, so… I have to took it off?" Akko answered slowly, hating how she sounds so unsure.

"I see." The girl replied, breathing slowly.

"Thank you." She said, giving her a grateful smile.

Akko blushed. She knew that she's pretty while she was sleeping, but when she was awake she is simply stunning!

"Y-you're welcome!" Akko half-yelled, before blushing since she was being silly.

"My name is Diana. Diana Cavendish. Please refer me as Diana." Diana spoke, her voice is a beautiful music to Akko's ears.

"I'm Kagari Atsuko. Please call me Akko!" Akko introduced herself enthusiastically, and Diana smiled.

"Ah, and um, I'm cooking you udon- well, it's instant udon, but I think you will get better soon after eating it!" Akko said, before she heads for the door. "Just you wait!" She left Diana to finish her 'cooking'.

Akko smiled, happy that Diana is feeling well.

Although she told her that it's instant udon, actually it's a home-made udon. Akko paused, wondering if she should make fried tofu as well.

...

Diana sighs, as she rested her back on the bed.

Her attempt to run away from her family's mansion has resulted her to suffer hypothermia, and has also inconvenienced someone.

Well, said someone doesn't seem to mind, but she still felt bad for it.

She should have just died. That way, no one would be bothered.

She didn't care for her own life after all.

Diana hates feeling depressed.

"I really am an idiot. After all this time... I guess I'm just a failure for my family..." Diana muses, since no matter how good her grades are, how perfect her magic incantation is, her family would always demand more from her.

At first it was good and all since she views it as challenges, but she soon grew tired of it.

... They never appreciate her.

This is an endless loop, and Diana started to appreciate her own choice of leaving her family.

The young witch smiles, she enjoys being with Akko, she doesn't expect anything from her and kindly helps to nurse her.

Maybe she should try to help Akko, she was inconveniencing her after all.

She winced as she tried to move.

"Ugh."

"Here, Kitsune udon!" Akko proudly said as she entered her room with a tray consisted of two bowls of hot noodles.

"T-thanks." Diana says weakly as she sits.

"Don't move so much, your body must have hurt a lot." Akko says worried about her new companion.

"B-but your food…" Diana notes that Akko must have been hungry, too.

"I can wait, I'll eat after you're finished with your meal." Akko offered, sitting beside her.

Diana blushed, she has never been so sick before and had never had someone taking care of her when she was feeling unwell.

"O-okay." She says, blushing red.

"Thanks for the meal." Diana starts, grateful that Akko is cooking for her.

Despite the fact that Akko said that it's instant udon, Diana sees the efforts that she made, by using chopped spring onion and even fried tofu.

"Here." Akko said, unsure if she's doing the right thing by using chopsticks instead of forks.

Diana slowly brought her mouth to eat the noodle, and somehow the sight of her slowly eating her noodle is so… erotic.

Akko gulped as she saw Diana's face.

Diana slurped as she chewed on the noodle.

She blinked.

"This is delicious." She said, enjoying the food that she previously has never eaten before.

Akko sighed in relief, she was afraid that Diana would dislike the food she made.

"Thank goodness." Akko smiled at the confused girl. "Despite saying that it's instant udon, it's actually, home-made udon." She admitted slowly. "I was afraid that you would dislike it, since it's my own recipe, so it might not suit your taste." Akko said, since Diana looked and dressed like a sophisticated posh girl, who probably would never have eaten ramen and udon.

"This is delicious, Akko. And is easy to stomach, too." Diana compliments, noticing how she felt warmer than before.

"T-thanks." Akko blushed, she was not used to getting compliments, especially from a pretty girl.

Akko then twirls another noodle on the chopstick, blew it a bit before feeding Diana, who enjoyed the meal.

She smiled.

Somehow the scene warmed her heart.

"My body feels warm. Did you add ginger to the dish?" Diana asked, and Akko nodded, happy that Diana gets it and appreciates her efforts.

"Y-yeah. D-do you want to taste the soup?" Akko asked nervously and Diana nodded, the brunette then grabbed a spoon and feed her the warm soup.

"It's delicious, Akko. Are you good at cooking?" Diana asked and Akko shakes her head.

"I-I'm just an expert at making not-instant food after all… My parents would always get angry if I ate instant noodle all the time." She scratched her cheek. "Although I love the taste, so I learn how to make it myself."

"I see." Diana said, and the two quickly finished her meals.

"Here's your medicine, Diana. And please take a rest, so you will get well soon." Akko said, since it's already dark.

She didn't notice it, but time does fly past fast when you're occupied.

"Wait." Diana stays, stopping the brunette on her track.

"Yeah?" Akko asked, turning around.

"Where will you be sleeping, Akko?" Diana asked since she was curious.

"Ah… I will sleep on the sofa, I think?" Akko said unsurely since there's only one bed in her cabin since she's the only one who would be staying.

Or so she thinks.

It was a miscalculation on her part.

"You can sleep here, you know?" Diana offered, slowly petting the empty space beside her.

"…Eh?"

"..."

Silence ensues.

Diana blushed. She never slept with someone else before, so the thought of actually asking someone to share a bed with her is something new for her.

Akko gulped, she is unsure with Diana's intent. No, she knew that Diana means platonically and as a friend, but…

Sharing a bed with a beautiful stranger is just…

"We-we're both girls so it's okay, right? Think of it as sleepover… or something!" Diana made up an excuse, that sounded lame once she thinks it over.

"Y-you're right, I think hahaha…" Akko laughed dryly before she turned around. "I-I'll change into my pajamas!" She said, before storming out.

...

"W-what was that just now, it's just... so awkward..." Diana mused, her face slightly flushed due to the fever.

The sleepover was not something new for her, since she has done it with Hannah, Barbara and Avery before.

Of course the major difference is that she never slept with them in the same bed.

She remembered Hannah and Barbara shared a bed together once during the school days because Barbara hurt her leg and was unable to sleep on the upper bunk.

Back then she didn't think much of it since they were two girls, but...

Why is it different when she asked Akko to sleep with her?

Diana blushed before burying her face on the pillow.

Teaming with Hannah and Barbara back then on her school days and became the queen's school bee is pretty fun, except the fact that they sometimes mock and taunts other students. Something that Diana actually despised, but she has to bear with it due to her standing.

She has to fake her emotions, and is in the mindset of doing everything perfectly for the sake of the Cavendish family.

Remembering this made Diana's mood darkened.

She was glad she's over them.

Relieved, even.

Of course she is friends with Hannah, Barbara and Avery and they still kept in touch by texting each other.

However, just like others, they have expectations of her.

With Akko however, is different.

Akko doesn't expect her to do anything, she has been helpful and trying to nurse her at the best of her ability. Which is surprising, since in just few moments Diana noticed how clumsy Akko actually is, but she's doing her best.

For her.

Diana's face is warming up at the memory of Akko's smiling face.

With Akko it's just... easy.

Up until now, she doesn't even demand anything, a stark contrast from her (former) family.

Diana savoured the warmth on her chest, and realized that she wanted to spend more time with Akko.

After all, she hasn't returned the favour since Akko has been so kind of taking her in, who was a completely stranger who fall off the sky, in the mountain of Switzerland.

Diana closes her eyes, hoping that Akko wouldn't take too long since she enjoys her new friend's company and would like to chat a bit more with her before she rested up.

...

"This is so embarrassing…" Akko mouthed, eyeing the pajamas she had.

Well, she was not wrong by bringing something soft and warm to fight Switzerland's cold winter night, but…

A fluffy bunny kigurumi is kind of embarrassing, especially since she's no longer a little girl, but a working woman in her twenties.

Akko grumbled, wondering if this is some sort of divine punishment, but she wore it anyway, since she's the one who packed it, thinking that no one would sleep with her.

Hopefully Diana won't tease her too much about it.

Akko opened the door and sighed in relief as she sees Diana's already asleep.

The girl must have fallen asleep after taking her medicine.

She slid underneath the covers and tried to sleep, hoping that she would not wake the sleeping girl.

...

* * *

A/n: Eh, that's that I guess. If you want to offers your services for qc or beta read for this would very much be appreciated (English isn't my first language haha). Just ignore the past or present tenses/ oi

Before I forget, a shout out to Koufuku Grafitti! And Frozen.

… Next time will deal with Diana waking up and flustered Akko.

… Hm.

Before someone asks, Kagari family in this fic is kinda like… Sonoko Suzuki's family from Meitantei Konan, that is, filthy rich.

THAT rich.

Eh, rate T because... nudity? And fanservice (?) nudity on the next chapter, too so /eh

p.s edited s bit? 15/3/17 using reverso

Maybe I'll draw butler/meido Diana as cover. in a few days.

I guess see you next time?


End file.
